$ -\dfrac{99}{50} + 0.4 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{99}{50} = -1.98$ Now we have: $ -1.98 + 0.4 = {?} $ $ -1.98 + 0.4 = -1.58 $